New Start
by Psychoshipper13
Summary: Story pairing the reader you  with Seto Kaiba, he acts ooc in this but only around you, otherwise he's still a bit of an egomaniac. So, I wrote this differently. Instead of writing:he said this to you, its he said this to me. It's easier to write. Enjoy!


I'm not making chapters for this story. So if you like the story add it to your favorites and you will get a message that I've updated it. ENJOY! :)

* * *

><p>{on airplane} 'I never thought I would be traveling to Japan so soon!' I thought excitedly as I looked out the window. I'm still afraid of heights, so it was terrifying to be on a plane. But oh well I'm going to Japan! I noticed the clouds were starting to turn gray. Worried I curled up in my seat. Holding on tightly to my teddy bear. 'Please no turbulence, please, please, please, no turbulence. ["<em>Ladies and Gentlemen, due to the weather conditions and possible turbulence, we ask that you stay in your seats until further notice."] <em>My heart started to beat faster, and I held my bear even tighter. Just then I was jerked around, probably from the turbulence. My head smacked the side of the plane, and I blacked out.

"Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" I groaned, but weakly opened my eyes, to find a…flight attendant? Well whatever, she had a worried expression on her face. "W-Wha? Who are you?" I ask groggily. I looked around and apparently I was on a plane…WAIT! WHY AM I ON A PLANE? I sit up and immediately and start freaking out. "Why, why am I on a plane? What's going on?" I ask confused. "Miss, please calm down!" She said trying to not make a scene. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I'M ON A PLANE AND CAN'T REMEMBER WHY I'M ON IT?" I shout starting to panic. "Miss, if you don't settle down, I'm going to have to call security!" That caught my attention, I started to take deep breaths. "I apologize, I don't know why I'm on this plane. What is the destination?" I ask calmly. "Japan, miss, we're landing right now." My eyes widen, "Wait, I-I'm in Japan?" "Yes, I think you bumped your head while we were heading through the storm." I thought about it, long and hard. Everything came rushing back. 'Now I remember! I came to Japan for the exchange student program.' "Oh, I see. You should probably suggest more padding around the passengers. So it doesn't happen more…" She nodded, "I know, we're working on it. So are you okay now?" I nodded "Yes I think I'm fine now. Sorry again for that outburst earlier…" She smiled, "Don't worry about it, you're not the first one to have a brief case of amnesia." And with that she walked back to wherever flight attendants go… I noticed that people were starting to get their stuff out of the compartments. I did the same thing.

The next day…

After a long night of unpacking I wake up reluctantly. I sluggishly go downstairs to get breakfast. I looked up at the calendar on my newly decorated refrigerator, and see that it's my first day of school today. … "WHAT? MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL IS TODAY? I THOUGHT I HAD A DAY TO GET SETTLED!" I shout. I hurriedly eat my bowl of cereal, and run back upstairs. I unpack my school uniform. I do an anime sweat drop, when I see the damn shirt is pink. "Ugh, my least favorite color. No way in hell I'm wearing this." I say stubbornly to myself. Right then, I get an idea. I grab a pair of scissors and cut the blue bow off of the extremely ugly pink shirt. Then after throwing the pink disaster on the floor, I super glue the bow onto a hairclip. While waiting for my hair straightener to heat up, I rush over to my closet to pick out a shirt that didn't make me want to kill myself. I found my long sleeve-shirt with black and white stripes. I decide that the skirt isn't so bad, and put it on along with my shirt. The brown shoes seemed to match my outfit, so I put them on over the thigh-high socks.

Done with that I quickly straighten my short brown hair, until it looks perfect, then I put the hairclip on the side of my head. After unplugging the straightener, I put on my blue eyeliner, and black eye shadow to finish the look. Then I'm out the door, grabbing my teddy bear on the way of course.

I check my iPod for the time. 'Shoot! I'm gonna be late! So much for a good first impression!' I think to myself as I start to run towards Domino High.

By the time I finally get to school, I realize that I'm about fifteen minutes late. I check my schedule to see which class I go to. 'Oh lovely, I have Social Studies first.' Oh how much I HATE social studies. I run in the direction of the classroom, the sound of my shoes squeaking on the tile floor echoing through the hallways. I wasn't really paying attention to much, just kept running until I found the classroom. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the kid walking right in my way, unintentionally of course. SFX*thud* When I snapped out of it, I realized I had run over a student, and landed right on top of said student. He was gorgeous, oh my gosh I felt like I was going to die for a minute. His brown hair contoured his face perfectly, and his bangs fell over his eyes ever so slightly, his alluring sapphire blue eyes. My eyes widened, and I felt a blush creep over my face. His eyes were wide too, but the message his eyes were sending was '_Where the hell did you come from?'_ I immediately stood up, apologizing repeatedly.

"Oh my gosh I am so, so, so, _so_ sorry! I- I was just trying to get to class!" is what I kept saying over and over until he stopped me. I didn't even realize that he had gotten up. "Kid! It's okay. It was no big deal!" he said reassuringly. I gasped, and started to look around for my teddy bear. The boy tapped me on the shoulder, "I'm guessing this is yours." He said with a smirk. I grabbed my bear and started to hug it, "Thank you! I guess I didn't see it…" I say rubbing the back of my head, blushing slightly. "I don't wish to pry, but what are you wearing?" He asked gesturing to my outfit. "Huh? Oh! Well you see, I have a problem with the color pink, it's a gross color… But at least I wore the bow from the shirt, and I also wore the skirt and shoes." I say feeling kind of silly. He chuckled, "Is it safe to assume that you're the exchange student?" He asked. I blushed from embarrassment. "Yeah, I thought I had a day to get settled, but I found out that wasn't the case. I tried getting here as fast as I could…" I say looking at the ground. "Don't sweat it, if you want I can walk you to our classes." He said casually. I looked up, "Our classes?" I ask tilting my head. "Yes, I'm supposed to help you get settled here, so they put you in my classes, to make sure you knew at least one person." I nodded, "Well I hope it isn't too much trouble…um…" "Just call me Seto." "Okay Seto, you can call me Kaida." I said with a smile. He took my hand and started to walk towards the classroom. I started to blush like crazy.

I never wanted Seto to let go of my hand, when we reached the door, he knocked on it twice. I curiously looked through the small window next to the door, they were all staring at me. I immediately start cowering behind Seto. I hate when people stare at me! It's so creepy! He turned around, "Are you alright? You seem a bit skittish all of a sudden…" He asked worriedly. "It's just… they're all going to be staring at me! And it f-freaks me out. Plus, I'm really late, that's embarrassing on the first day!" I said with a whine in my tone. With his free hand, he patted my head reassuringly. "Don't worry, it's like ripping off a band aid. It'll be done before you know it." He said, wearing a comforting smile. He still held onto my hand, when the teacher opened the door. "Ah, you must be Kaida, Welcome." He said smiling. I still hid behind Seto slightly. Seto whispered to the teacher, "Kaida is a bit shy…" The teacher gave a knowing nod. He peeked around Seto, and whispered, "Don't worry I'm not going to make you stand in front of them for more than a minute, I promise." I mouthed the words *Thank You* to him, he nodded again and Seto pretty much had to drag me into the classroom. I saw a couple girls staring at me with wide eyes, 'It must be my outfit' I thought to myself. I held onto Seto's hand a little tighter, and hugged my teddy bear close.

"Everyone, this is Kaida, she's the exchange student from America. She's a little shy, so just give her time, until she has adjusted. Now say hello." "Hello Kaida." Said the students in unison. "H-Hi…" I said quietly. "Kaida, you'll be sitting next to Seto, and Duke. Okay?" I felt all the girls start to glare at me. But I didn't know why, but it made me uncomfortable. I hid behind Seto again. "O-Okay, thank you sir…" I replied. I whispered to Seto "Which one is Duke?" "The guy with a black pony tail." I searched the room for a minute, until I found a very attractive boy with emerald green eyes, twirling his ebony hair. He noticed I was looking at him, and winked at me. 'WAIT d-did he really just wink at me?' {/}

I guess my seat was between Seto and Duke. They're both so handsome. I felt myself blush a little when I sat down in my seat. I held onto my bear, my only thing from home that I had at the moment. "Psst. Kaida." I turned my head to the left, "Yes?" "We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Duke." He held out his hand, I went to shake his hand, but instead he took my hand in his and kissed it. I felt another blush find its way on my face. "N-Nice to meet you, Duke." I smiled sweetly, and with that he turned back to the teacher, with a smirk on his face. When I turned back around in my seat, I saw the girls glaring at me again. I sank down in my seat. I opened my backpack, and got my sketchbook, and pencil out. I started to doodle to take my mind off of the eyes staring at me.

I was drawing a fairy crying, I don't know why she was crying, but I've always found crying to be a beautiful aesthetic, when it came to art. I wasn't really paying attention to what the teacher was saying, I was too focused on my art. Once I felt satisfied with the fairy, I started to draw a heart with a band aid across the middle of it. My heart immediately started to feel heavy, I was still getting over my break up. My eyes started to tear up a little. I set my pencil down, and buried my face in my bear. I took some deep breaths, but images of his smile just kept coming back. I couldn't hold it in for much longer. I jumped up from my desk and ran out of the room.

I found a little nook in the wall next to some of the lockers, and curled up in a ball and started to silently cry my eyes out. Hugging my bear tightly.

"Kaida, what's wrong?" I look up, to see Seto kneeling on the floor looking at me worriedly. "N-Nothing I'm fine, really." I say with my face still buried in my bear. "Now why do I have a hard time believing that?" He said sarcastically but not in a mean way. "Do you want to talk about it?" I looked up, with more tears forming in my eyes, "It's complicated, and I don't want to bore you…" I say sniffling. He placed his hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me. "Oh I don't think you'll bore me, please? It's not fun seeing you so upset." I look at him blushing, "Wha?" His eyes widened, "What I mean is uh, it's not fun to see anyone so upset…" He replied looking away briefly. "Oh…" I said, 'Why did I get so excited when he said that before…' I asked myself. "Please, Kaida?" He pleaded. I thought it over for a couple seconds. "Okay…I-I'll tell you…" I said, while scooting out from the nook.

"I was crying about my ex, we broke up a couple of weeks ago…" I started. I looked at Seto and he nodded for me to continue. I took a shaky breath in, "H-He had been acting weird lately, but every time I asked him about it he would ask me what I was talking about." I tried to make the crying stop long enough for me to finish the story, it was hard. "He had told me that he would video chat with me once I got settled here in Japan. Then, while I was packing my stuff up, he called me into the other room," I blinked more tears away. "T-That's when he sat me down next to him on the couch, and told me that things weren't going to work out. I felt like screaming, asking him why he waited so long to tell me. I threw pillows at him, he caught them. I told him to get out, and that I never wanted to see him again. H-He had already packed all of his stuff. He packed before he even broke the news to me! It felt like I was being stabbed in the chest, over and over again. Then he had his girlfriend, my ex-best friend, tell me that they were in love. I told her to never talk to me again. I was so glad to be moving here. And to have a new start. But he was the one who encouraged me to see if I could work on my art skills while I was here, so now, whenever I start drawing, I'm reminded of him, and what he did to me." I couldn't say anymore. I broke down in tears again.

After what seemed like a minute had passed, I felt arms wrap around me in a hug. It was Seto, he was hugging me. I felt this weird feeling in my stomach, 'S-Seto…he-he's hugging me…' I smiled a sad smile, and hugged back. "T-Thank you Seto. This means a lot…" It was so weird, I didn't want to let go…I guess it was because of how upset I was. "I don't know about you, Kaida, but your ex sounds like a douche bag to me…" I giggled, "He is a douche bag, but he's still my ex, unfortunately." Seto and I started to laugh. He wiped the tears off of my face, and kissed my forehead. "Let's get you back to class, shall we?" He said with a sympathetic smile. I smiled back, and nodded. Seto stood up first, and held his hand out. I took it, and thank goodness I did, because my legs were wobbly from sitting down for so long. I fell backwards, taking Seto with me. I used the wall behind me for support. I looked up at Seto feeling myself blush, "M-My bad…" I felt my heart race when he hovered over me. Before I knew what was happening, he gave me a quick peck on the lips. Then, as if nothing had just happened, he started to walk me back to class.

When he and I walked into the classroom, all eyes were on me once again… I saw Seto nod to the teacher, who returned the nod. I walked over to my seat and sat back down, avoiding all of the gazes that were on me. I looked at my sketch book, and turned the page, 'New start.' I thought to myself, and with that I started working on drawing a raver having fun and smiling.

The next three classes were pretty much the same, I hid behind Seto when it came to introducing myself to the class, and my seat was always by Seto, Duke wasn't in second or third period with me, but he was in fourth. In said class, I sat behind Duke and in front of Seto.

After fourth period was over I added some finishing touches to the doodles I had been working on. Then put my pencil back in my pencil case along with my eraser. I put on my backpack, picked up my bear, sketchbook, pencil case and headed out the door. I walked pass Seto, who was talking to the teacher at the time, "I'll be out in a minute, okay Kaida?" I looked back, "Okay Seto." I said with a smile. I waited outside the door, leaning against a wall, to wait for him. Just then, Duke walked up to me. "You know Kaida, you're a really talented artist," I looked up at him and blushed, "Oh, I'm not that good, a friend of mine back in America is like five times better than I am." I said modestly. "Well I think your art is awesome regardless." He replied smirking. I blushed even more from embarrassment. "W-Well thank you." I said looking away from his eyes. "Do you want to hang out with me at lunch?" he asked nonchalantly. This took me by surprise, my eyes widened slightly. "M-Me? W-Why?" I asked looking at him confused. He hovered over me slightly, and smirked again. "Because I think you're cute…" My eyes widened the rest of the way, and my face turned bright red. I couldn't say anything, I was speechless. I was brought out of my thoughts by someone grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Duke. It was Seto. "Kaida and I already have lunch plans," he said protectively. Duke glared at Seto and he did the same to Duke. I didn't really understand what was going on. "Sorry." Seto said sarcastically. Without looking away from Seto, Duke spoke to me, "I guess I'll see you later Kaida." I nodded slightly, acknowledging him. With that he walked away. 'What just happened?' I asked myself.

"Kaida, believe me when I tell you, that Duke has a one track mind. Don't trust him." He said seriously. "Okay, if it bothers you that much, Seto, I'll be careful around him." I say with a reassuring smile. He had a slightly surprised look on his face, then he smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate it." I put my hands on my hips, "So we already have lunch plans huh?" I asked with a playful smirk on my face. Seto's face got red, "Um yeah, I did say that didn't I?" He said rubbing the back of his head. "Yes you did." I said giggling slightly.

{In Seto's car… sitting next to him and just so you know he's trying not to have a big ego around you…}

'I wonder where he's taking me…' I thought to myself. I looked over at Seto, he was focused on driving. 'He's so handsome.' I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that he had started to look back at me. I quickly redirected my gaze out the window, with my face as red as a tomato. Lucky for me, my face wasn't red by the time the car stopped. I look out Seto's window, and see what resembled the White House back in America(not just any white house THE WHITE HOUSE….*crickets* ahem, back to the story…). Seto got out and walked around to my side of the car. He opened the door for me, "Thank you." I said sweetly. He smiled, "You're welcome." He gestured for me to follow him to the door, which I did. He knocked twice on the door, and waited. "Kaida, would you consider me as a friend?" I looked at him and smiled, "Of course I do Seto, you're the nicest person I've met since I got here." He sighed with relief and smiled back. "I'm glad." About five seconds later, a man in a tux answered the door, "Ah, welcome home Master Kaiba." He said bowing his head slightly. "This is your _house_?" I asked him surprised. "Yes, I didn't want to brag about anything, I didn't know if you'd be like all the other girls at school who like me because of my money." I smiled again, "Is that why you asked me that?" He nodded. "I see you've brought a guest home for lunch, would you like me to tell the others to get another plate and such?" "Yes, thank you Walter. That'll be all." Walter bowed his head again, "Anytime, sir." And with that he walked away. "I hope you don't mind, salad is on the menu for today…" He told me. "Not at all, salad sounds yummy right now." I say smiling again. (you're a smiler sorry) He smiled and nodded, and walked me to the dinning room which was absolutely huge!

{I don't know much about Seto's company so I'm not gonna be very descriptive...sorry about that ^ ^; .)

While we were eating Seto told me about Kaiba Corp, it was pretty interesting. "Big brother! I thought you'd be in here!" I turned my head towards the voice, and saw a little boy with long black hair running towards Seto. Seto got up from his chair and and gave the boy a hug. The boy noticed me sitting at the table. "Are you Seto's girlfriend?" My eyes widened and my face turned bright red. "Mokuba! She's not my girlfriend." He told him. "Are you sure Seto? She's way too pretty to be a buisness associate..." he said uncertainly. I blushed from embarassment. "I'm just his friend." He walked over to me, "Well my name is Mokuba Kaiba and I'm Seto's little brother." "Nice to meet you Mokuba, my name is Kaida." I said with a smile.

The rest of my day consisted of me and Seto talking in between classes. 'I'm really starting to like him...' I thought to myself. I was brought out of my thoughts when the last bell rang. I packed up my schoolbag and Seto and I walked out the door. "S-So Kaida... how was your first day at Domino High?" I looked up at him, "Thanks to you Seto, it was a wonderful first day." I said smiling. I realized how that sentence sounded and blushed like crazy and looked at the ground. "W-Well thanks to you, this is going to be the best day of my school year." Seto was blushing as much as I was. 'Maybe he likes me too!' I thought feeling my heart flutter inside. "Do you want me to walk you home?" I held his hand in mine. "I would like that." We smiled at eachother and started walking.

We stopped at my door, and I turned around so I was facing him. "Thank you for walking me home Seto, and thank you for helping me in school." I said smiling. "No problem..." He said smiling back. "Kaida?" He looked away with a blush back on his face. "Would you mind if I kissed you?" I looked at him with wide eyes and a blush spread across my face. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would burst. "I wouldn't mind..." I looked down so I didn't have to look him in the eyes. I could feel him hovering over me...it felt like my heart stopped beating. When our lips met, I started to smile inside. His tongue explored my mouth. He put his arms around my waist, while I put mine around his neck. We parted for air, and I felt breathless. He gave me a hug which I returned willingly. "I think I'm falling for you, Kaida..." He whispered in my ear. I felt butterflies in my stomach. "I feel the same way Seto..." I whispered back before I kissed him on the cheek.

I shut the door behind me and touched my fingers to my lips. I was still blushing insanely. 'Did I really just kiss him?' I asked myself.

I was startled, when I heard noise coming from upstairs. I quietly ran upstairs, and peeked around my door. "Hey, doodlebug." He said. 'Did he just call me 'Doodlebug'?' "Hey, Duke...why are you in my room?" He got up off of my bed and walked over to me. "You left the front door open... you're lucky it was me who got here instead of some thief or something." He said leaning on the doorframe. 'I wouldn't say lucky...' I thought in my head. "I was wondering when you'd be home. I've been waiting for quite a while." "Well I, decided to walk around. Get to know the neighborhood a little better." I said looking down at my feet. "Wh-Why were you waiting for me?" I asked feeling a little uncomfortable. He smirked at me. "Well Seto interrupted me while I was trying to ask you on a date, so I figured I'd ask you when you were by yourself. So how 'bout it?" My eyes widened, and I kept my gaze on the ground. "I don't know Duke, you just don't seem like my type... no offense." I looked up at him and he did not look happy. He grabbed my arms and slammed me up against a wall. "_No girl ever says 'No' to Duke Devlyn. You got that? You_ _**will** go out with me._" I looked up at him in fear. I winced when his grip on my arms tightened. "D-Duke you're hurting me...please let go." He did let go of me. And as soon as he did I jumped on the stairs and ran out the door. "SETO!" I could see him in the distance. I started running towards him, with tears forming in my eyes. He turned around and immediately started running in my direction. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. I looked behind me and saw Duke, he was walking out of my house. Seto saw this too. I wasn't watching my footing, and I ended up tripping. I scraped up my knee, and cried out in pain as I fell to the ground. I tried getting up but I must've stepped on my foot wrong, because I couldn't get up. As Seto got closer my vision started to fade. I heard Seto talking to me but it sounded like he was far away. "Kaida! What happened? Did he hurt you?" That was the last thing I heard him say, before I passed out.

I woke up to the sound of music. SFX:**_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dream...Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive. _**I opened my eyes slightly, I was back in my room, laying on my bed. I saw Seto sitting next to my bed. He was messing with my iPod. It appeared he hadn't used one before. "Shh, stop making noise. How do I work this stupid thing?" It got quiet for a minute or two...then another song started. SFX:**_Colors of the rainbow. So damn sure, you're one of a kind. 24/7 on my mind. All I ever wanted is to be with you. Make me feel so brand new. I thought I could love no more. One too many times before. But everytime I look up to the sky, I've got you on my mind. The colors of the rainbow shine so bright, everytime I look into your eyes. It's the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul over and over just like you do. _**"Crap, no stop playing music! Why can't I figure this thing out?" I started giggling. I sat up slowly, and reached over and pressed the pause button. Seto was blushing from embarassment. "Why didn't I think of that?" He asked me holding the iPod in his hands, looking at it in confusion. I shrugged, and smiled at him. He looked adorable when he was confused. "How are you feeling? What happened?" He asked concerned. I stopped smiling, and felt my eyes tear up all over again. "When I left for school this morning, I was in such a hurry that I forgot to lock my door. He must've seen me come out of my house, that's the only way he would know where I lived." I swallowed hard. "After I shut my door, I heard noises coming from upstairs and I went to check it out. I peeked around the door and D-Duke was looking at my stuff. He had walked over to me and explained that he had found the door unlocked. And when I asked him why he was there, he told me that when he was asking me to have lunch with him, you got in his way. So he waited until you weren't around to ask me out. I told him that he wasn't really my type, and he got mad." I blinked more tears away and took a deep breath. "H-He... He grabbed my wrists really hard and slammed me up against a wall and told me that no girl ever says no to him, and that I will go out with him...when he let go I ran out of my house and that's when I fell." I started to sob softly, I couldn't help it... I was terrified, of what might happen if I didn't do as Duke said. Seto held me in his arms and tried to comfort me. "Shh...it's okay. I won't let him hurt you like that ever again. I promise." he whispered to me. "C-Can I stay at your house? It just doesn't feel safe here anymore...I'm scared." I nuzzeled close to Seto. "Of course. Anything to keep you safe and away from him..." I hugged Seto close, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>15 minutes later...<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you all packed?" Seto asked me as he leaned against the door. I looked up at him and stood up, "Yup, I have my backpack my pillow, teddy bear, and iPod dock. Are you sure you don't mind having music on while we sleep?" I asked. "I've never tried to listen to music while I slept before, but I'm sure it'll be fine. Whatever makes you feel at home. That's all I care about." I walked over to him and hugged him. "Right here in your arms, this is where I feel at home and safe."<p>

* * *

><p>Later at Seto's house...<p>

* * *

><p>Mokuba, Seto and I were watching a movie together. Seto explained to me that it gets Mokuba all settled down before he goes to bed. Which made a lot of sense, especially when I noticed Mokuba's eye's drooping shut. Seto turned the TV off, "Okay Mokuba, time for bed..." he said as he stood up and picked Mokuba up in his arms. With Mokuba in his arms, Seto and I walked into Mokuba's room.<p>

* * *

><p>After I got dressed in my black and white polka dot night gown, I walked out of the bathroom and apparently Seto decided to sleep without a shirt. I was screaming inside once I saw how toned his chest was, my face got bright red. 'Oh my gosh...' I said to myself. "Um...y-you look really pretty Kaida..." Seto said looking away, with a blush on his face. I suddenly became very aware of the fact that the night gown was a little short. I immediately pulled the dress down in the front with one hand and the back with the other. I didn't think it was possible but I blushed even more than I already was. I ran to the bed and quickly covered up with the blanket feeling a bit exposed. Seto was laughing at my actions. He looked so handsome when he laughed. "Sh-Shut up! It's not funny!" I said laughing along with him. "You're so cute, Kaida." He said smiling as he got into the bed. He rolled over and kissed me on the forehead.<p> 


End file.
